chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Defensive Abilities
Defensive abilities are abilities whose main or only use is to protect oneself or others. They include: *Ability Immunity *Ability Shield *Deflection *Deflective Telekinesis *Diamond Aura *Empathic Forcefield *Enhanced Durability *Forcefield Armour *Forcefield Manipulation *Forcefield Production *Inability *Mental Shield *Mind Shielding *Perspecuity *Physical Immunity *Physical Shield *Protection *Reality Anchoring *Self-shielding *Shielding *Singularity *Threat Redirection 'Ability Immunity' Ability immunity is the automatic ability to be immune to all other abilities. One with this ability could not be affected by any ability, either their own or those of others. 'Ability Shield' Ability shield is the ability to produce a shield which blocks out all other abilities. This differs from ability immunity in that this can be activated and deactivated at will. 'Deflection' Deflection is the ability to deflect away abilities and other threats using hand gestures. 'Deflective Telekinesis' Deflective telekinesis is the ability to deflect away any threats telekinetically. Unlike telekinesis, it cannot be used for any other purposes other than defence. 'Diamond Aura' Diamond aura is the ability to possess an aura which repels away all mental and empathic abilities. 'Empathic Forcefield' Empathic forcefield is the ability to reflexively produce a forcefield when triggered by sensing any sort of negative emotion, like hate or the desire to attack. The ability mainly protects oneself, but can also be developed to protect others too. 'Enhanced Durability' Enhanced durability is the ability to be more durable than humanly possible. The ability doesn't prevent injury or cause wounds to heal, but it means than the individual can endure these for longer. 'Forcefield Armour' Forcefield armour is the ability to produce an armour from ambient energy, which protects oneself from harm and also gives more force and power to one's physical attacks. 'Forcefield Manipulation' Forcefield manipulation is the ability to produce different forcefields and to manipulate existing ones. 'Forcefield Production' Forcefield production is the ability to produce different forcefields. With this ability, one can produce defensive forcefields which protect against different threats, neutral ones and offensive ones. It is possible to create forcefields for any imaginable purpose, e.g. one which would make the user invisible, or one which could be used to travel. 'Inability' Inability is the ability to block all abilities, regardless of whether the oponent possesses a shield or immunity. The only ability which could possibly protect against this is ability preservation. 'Mental Shield' Mental shield is the ability to shield oneself from all mental abilities, ranging from mind reading to complete telepathic control. It differs from perspecuity as the shield can be lowered and raised at will. 'Mind Shielding' Mind shielding is the ability to protect the minds of others from being read. It cannot be used to shield one's own mind. 'Perspecuity' Perspecuity is the ability to be immune to all mental abilities. One with this ability couldn't have their thoughts read or manipulated, and they could possibly be immune to mental manipulation. 'Physical Immunity' Physical immunity is the ability to be immune to all physical abilities. One with this ability couldn't be tricked by illusions or invisibility, couldn't be healed in any way, and couldn't be affected by elemental abilities. Enhanced strength and speed would revert to normal levels if attempted to be used against this ability. 'Physical Shield' Physical shield is the ability to shield oneself from physical attacks. These include physical abilities and also physical threats such as weapons and punches. 'Protection' Protection is the ability to protect objects and other people from deliberate physical harm. It can be used to protect objects from damage, and humans from attacks. It can also sometimes make it impossible for the majority of people to enter a protected building. 'Reality Anchoring' Reality anchoring is an immunity to all reality-bending and probability-altering abilities. It means that abilities such as reality manipulation, command and probability manipulation cannot function against the individual. 'Self-shielding' Self-shielding is the ability to produce a forcefield around oneself, to protect oneself. The ability cannot produce forcefields around others and can only protect others if they are in contact with the user at the time. 'Shielding' Shielding is the ability to protect others from abilities, threats and dangers. It produces an invisible protective layer around the person which destroys the percieved threat. 'Singularity' Singularity is the ability not be copied in any way. One with this ability couldn't be used in an illusion or shapeshifted into, and their skills and abilities couldn't be mimicked in anyway. In some cases, it is possible to deactivate the ability, but in other cases it is permanent. 'Threat Redirection' Threat redirection is the ability to deflect away all threats, throwing them back towards the assailant. This ability could be used to defend against other abilities, or against missiles like bullets or knives. It requires knowledge of the presence of a threat, and some time to react. Hand gestures are often also required at the start. Category:Core Abilities